Keep Away From Open Flame or Spark!
by AgentAlexKrycek
Summary: A murderous Kate Argent and crew are on their way to kill the entire Hale family on that fateful night years ago, when they unexpectedly find someone blocking their way - the Beacon Hills' Sherriff's young son. A 'Stiles is a BAFM' story, and my very first attempt at a Spark plotline. Better, hopefully, than the description...


Something Brand NEW for ALL you awesome readers! It's been a while since I posted anything here. Warning: This is NOT one of my fluffy/humorous/lighthearted stories. This one falls more into the 'Stiles is a BAMF category.' It's meant as a Huge **THANK YOU** for ALL of you out there who have FAV'd "My Heart's in San Francisco." I love you guys! Plus, I've been dying to write a SPARK story. 😉 Some naughty language and violence, but nothing that should need any warnings; after all, we're ALL adults here. Besides, the bad guys in this story really had it coming. In my world, Derek  & Stiles are both adults and only a few years apart in age, so deal with it! I own nothing except my imagination, everything else is the property of MTV and Jeff Davis. If you like it, **PLEASE** Review! I really do live to hear from you guys! ( _And, you have NO idea how much HARD work goes into these little adventures_.) Rated T, Stiles/Derek (Sterek)

" _ **Keep away from open Flame or Spark!"**_

The blonde huntress, a member of the legendary Argent family, and her two henchmen laboriously made their way down the dark and overgrown trail. They were weighed down by the large plastic canisters and assault weapons they carried. They were dead-set on carrying out their evil mission on this otherwise beautiful night.

They came to a sudden halt as they spotted a young boy blocking their way. He sat alone and still in the quiet forest; in what looked like a meditation pose, smack dab in the middle of the pathway. He wore a bright red hoody that kept his sculpted face and features cloaked in darkness and mystery, yet his body seamed to glow with an ethereal light that brightened the entire clearing. Maybe it was the late hour, or the dark jeans he wore, but he appeared to be hovering, or more correctly, levitating, just off the dirt walkway.

"Awfully late at night for a stroll," the young man quipped. "Where you guys going in such a rush?"

"Get out of here kid!" Kate snapped at him. "Isn't it a school night? Should you be out here anyway? All alone and helpless…"

"Yikes! Stranger Danger, dude, really!?" The young man threw back, trying unsuccessfully to disarm the tense situation. "Oh, I don't know Kate, I think I'm right _when_ , I mean _where_ , I'm supposed to be." The teen answered. "You guys on the way to a party or something? My, what big guns you have... Hey, what's in the huge cannisters? Is it punch? 'Cause I just love me some tropical punch. Smells really weird though... Is it spiked? Oh, that's just wrong on so many levels."

"...or _something_ ," the older woman carefully answered. "Did you just come from the Hale house? Are you one of Cora's little friends?"

"Oh, you might say I'm quite close to the _entire_ family," he responded. The tension in his voice ticking up a step.

"Let's just add him in! What's one more anyway?!" One of her assistants exclaimed, training his gun on the boy's head.

The hood bounced, as the child laughed. "You wouldn't want to do that. Human here, ...well, _mostly_. Not that your precious code seems to mean very much to you three. Also, Sheriff's _only_ son here... I go missing, there'd be tons of questions and investigations and repercussions and arrests and retribution… Matter of fact, I don't think my Pops would sleep until all of you, and your families, faced justice."

"This is your final warning, kid, I don't have a problem with you… Yet. So, just get the hell out of our way." She barked, now leveling her weapon at him as well.

A full laugh erupts from Stiles. "Derek told me you were a crazy bitch... I thought he'd exaggerated, but, Wow! He actually undersold it. Total _psycho_ … (He sung under his breath.) I should let you know, your human weapons are completely useless against me."

"Trust me, these bullets won't leave very much for Daddy to identify, much less bury, you little brat!" Kate threatened.

"Oh my, I'm so scared of the sloppy, stupid hunters! I'm wish I would have planned ahead and worn some Depends." He threw back.

"You talk way too much Kid!" the male hunter yelled. A shot suddenly rang out, and even with a silencer, it broke the peace and calm in the midnight clearing! The bullet passed right through Stiles as if he wasn't even there, travelling on until it was stopped by a tree behind him. As stated, there was absolutely no effect.

"Yeah, you know, I hear that a lot. It's something I'm trying to work on… Like I told you, your weapons have no effect. Pssst., don't tell anyone, but if you couldn't tell, I'm not really here. (He winked.) This body is miles away, safely asleep, and the one you're actually talking to, is years in the future, and well out of your reach. Now, this is _my_ final warning, turn back now and live. Stay, and you will surely die. As I said, If you want to pass, you'll have to go _~ through ~_ me." He laughed softly at his own joke.

"We don't have time for this shit," she exclaimed. Her hands were shaking. It was evident that the preceding events had unnerved her.

"Yes, please come a little bit closer. We can have our very own party...," Stiles coaxed threateningly. "You know, you never answered my _original_ question..."

"What question, you freakin' brat!?" She spat at him.

"You know, I asked you what's in the jugs, Jugs? I don't have wolfie powers, but that smells a lot like gasoline." Stiles accused.

"So, what if it is?!" Her psychotic cruel smirk was terrifying in the low light.

"Silly girl, didn't you read the labels?! Don't you know that you have to keep gasoline away from an open flame..., or a Spark!" Stiles snapped his fingers, as he uncovered his handsome young face and lifted it into the soft moonlight. His eyes glowed red, as the canisters went up in flames. The huge fireballs exploded into the night sky, drowning out the screams of the three hunters as they were burned alive. They were dead before they ever hit the ground, a better and kinder fate than they probably deserved. The flames reflected in his amber eyes; eyes that belonged to someone much older and world-weary. Eyes that showed a sadness, even after being backed into a corner. The burned bodies would be found and reported the following morning. The guns, chains and locks would lead authorities to conclude that these were rogue-hunters, and the days of their free reign in Beacon Hills would come to a swift and decisive end.

A quarter mile away, the large blast shook the stately Hale home, causing the windows to rattle and several small mementos to fall from their high shelves. It also caused several of the younger wolves to start to shift. Talia Hale, the beautiful matriarch of the werewolf clan, stood firm in front of the heavy wooden door, keeping her family inside. "It was only thunder, my dears, striking nearby, nothing at all to be afraid of. We'll investigate by the morning's light. I can smell that the smoke is already dissipating, and I feel a _change_ in the air tonight. Yes, I think it best to stay together tonight. Derek, honey, go pick out a movie. Laura, let's make some popcorn for everyone. This is a really good night for some pack-time." Across the room, her brother Peter was the only one that had picked up the small untruth, not quite a lie, from her. But knowing her the longest, he knew not to question her reasons, after all, she was the family's Alpha. And, she was rarely ever wrong.

 **The FUTURE ~ Our Present**

Miles away, and several years forward in an altered future, Stiles opened his eyes, bringing himself out of his self-induced trance. He felt his body meld back into _oneness_ again. Mission accomplished. He couldn't wait to tell Deaton about his latest attempt at astral-projection and time travel. All  & all, he felt it had been a success! He could feel the extra members of his pack family in his mind and in his heart. He felt Derek before he heard him enter their bedroom. This version of the handsome young man seemed much lighter and happier. It was a good look on him. Stiles' heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"There you are babe! Where did you disappear to this time?! Did you forget…, it's Sunday...? You know, _family dinner_ time... So, go get ready!" Derek joked. "I'll grab the cheesecake out of the fridge... I'm sorry about all these get togethers. You must really hate them by now… But you were dumb enough to say ' _yes_ ' when I asked you to marry me. So, marry me, marry the entire crazy family... You can't say you weren't warned though ~ _repeatedly_."

"I wouldn't change a single thing..." Stiles said softly. "Not, even if I could."

 **END**

Thank you for reading! Hope it was a gas! 😉 Please review if you enjoyed it, it would mean the world to me! I just LOVE writing BAMF Stiles!


End file.
